Auspicious Path to Progress
|position = }}The Auspicious Path to Progress ( : ㄐㄧㄒㄧㄤ ㄌㄨㄐㄧㄥ ㄐㄧㄣㄓㄢ '; '' : '''Jíxiáng lùjìng jìnzhǎn) also known as Duism was the self described ideology followed by Manchurian Premier Du Changhao. It was first outlined in Du's inaugural speech as Premier following his election in 1990, and was intended to lay down the idealogical course the country would take following the collapse of the communist regime. In his speech Du promised that Manchuria would go on "an auspicious path to progress, prosperity and goodwill". The Auspicious Path to Progress emphasised , and . A departure from the that had dominated Manchuria since the 1930's focus was placed on and . In the 1996 premierial election Du referred to the Auspicious Path to Progress as being "essentially the Manchurian ". The Auspicious Path to Progress has been called variously a , , and movement. The Auspicious Path to Progress has been praised for successfully transitioning Manchuria into a democracy with a economy. Many of its detractors state that it did not completely democratise Manchuria, with Du and his ruling party exerting tendencies. Others criticise it for being vague and leading to the rampant corruption and inequality that accompanied . Currently the New Progressive Party advocate for a renewal of the Auspicious Path to Progress. History From 1946 Manchuria had been governed as a known as the Manchu People's Republic and ruled by the Communist Party of Manchuria. The CPM was ideologically dominated by the Black River Protocol which was heavily influenced by and . From 1980 Tao Shiyou introduced New Communism, which advocated for reform within the CPM. Previously there had been a focus on heavy industry, state sponsored repression, and an isolationist foreign policy. Tao intended to open Manchuria up to the outside world, as well as decentralise the economy whilst putting more focus on light industry, tourism and consumer goods. Dalian model Under New Communism many reformists within the party were promoted to high position. Most importantly was that of Du Changhao, who was appointed as the new Party Secretary for Manchuria's largest city in the Liaoning Autonomous Region. Tao's support base was mainly concentrated in the Liaoning Autonomous Region, meaning that Du was in a secure position to implement reforms. As party secretary Du first fired many corrupt officials from within the Dalian Party Branch, raising his popular appeal. He also experimented with economic reforms, encouraging limited private trade between citizens whilst increasing the consumer goods supply in Dalian. Price controls were lessened and power within state owned enterprises was decentralised to experts whilst wage differences being emphasised. These reforms were blunted by the socialist system but within the context of the highly centralised system Du's reforms were significant on a regional scale. The Dalian model also emphasised nationalism and liberalism to a certain extent - the rubber stamp Dalian Municipal Council had the most female members appointed to a Municipal Council in the country as a symbolic gesture towards women's rights. In 1983 Du was given the greenlight by Tao to hold direct elections for the Municipal Council - although only communist-affiliated candidates were allowed, there was genuine choice on who to elect in terms of multiple candidates being fielded. These limited reforms were seen as a model for the rest of the country - Premier Tao Shiyou called Dalian the "most efficiently governed region of the country". In 1986 Tao was ousted by hardliners within the party - however Du continued to rule Dalian, albeit with a slower pace of reform. Nevertheless during the late 1980's as parts of the country entered economic stagnation some cities in the south adopted the "Dalian Model". Auspicious Path to Progress During the Orchid Revolution the Popular Front for Democracy and Revolution was formed which called for communist rule to be replaced with . Led by Du, the Popular Front self described itself as a liberal democratic, anti-communist group that wanted to reform Manchuria into a multi-party democracy. When the Communist Party promised to hold free elections Du Changhao was selected as the Popular Front's candidate for Premier of Manchuria, the executive head of state. Du's platform primarily focused around of opposition to single party rule, promises to dismantle the police state and to pursue a centrist course of governance. Rhetoric from the Popular Front became more nationalist in tone, with Du characterising his opponents as "unpatriotic" and "slaves to the Russian beast". In the 1990 premierial election Du won with a majority of vote. In his inauguration speech Du promised he would set Manchuria on "an auspicious path to progress, prosperity and goodwill". Du identified that reform would have be carried out in three areas - the economy, political system and society as a whole. Under Du Manchuria went under period of liberalisation, with state owned enterprises being privatised, state subsidies being reduced, the police state dismantled and political freedoms pursued. From 1990 to 1998 Manchuria entered a deep recession with the standard of living decreasing and poverty increasing. As his term extended Du became known for becoming increasingly intolerant of dissent, concentrating power to a small group of his closest aides (the so-called "Dalian Clique"). Nevertheless, the rhetoric of the "Auspicious Path to Progress" continued to be defined as the ideology of the Minzhudang. Modern usage In 2001 as Du Changhao neared the end of his second term opposition to Minzhudang rule within the Manchuria increased. In the Premierial elections Du's favoured successor, Vice-Premier Sun Panmin, lost to the Manzuxiehui candidate Jin Pai Nai who was elected Premier in 2002 where he promised to end the Auspicious Path to Progress, calling it a failed policy that was "vague, undefined and not in line with the national tradition of Manchuria". However, the Minzhudang still advocated for the policy which Du rigorously defended in a 2005 interview. In 2007 the Minzhudang collapsed as a party with several of its members sitting as independents. Following the global financial crash of 2008 Du and several former Minzhudang politicians created the New Progressive Party which supported reinstating the Auspicious Path to Progress. Du criticised Jin's government for being divisive and for being too far-right, which he believed had hindered Manchuria's progress. The NPP continue to support the ideology, and have subsequently emerged as the pre-eminent force in Manchu politics. Category:Manchuria Category:Ideologies Category:Politics of Manchuria